Lovers In Paris
by PureRomance
Summary: A painter and a violinist, do they match? A complicated world with people getting in their way to love. I suck at summaries but please try to read this R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Kishii: Hi! So, um, this will my first fanfic- Lovers in Paris. It may sound corny but just read the story. You might like it.**

**Ikuto: Or not....**

**Amu:*hits Ikuto on the head* SHUT UP!**

**Kishii: *sweatdrops* I-its okay, Amu. Maybe they won't really like it....**

**Ikuto: *to Amu* Hehe, told 'ya.**

**Amu: Just shut up, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Oh... My strawberry is giving up fighting?**

**Amu: You are the one who started the fight.**

**Ikuto: So we really are fighting?**

**Amu: Actually we **_**are**_** fighting already. You didn't notice?**

**Ikuto: Uhh... I thought I was teasing you.**

**Kishii: Okay. STOP IT!**

**Ikuto: She is saying it 'cause she's OUT OF PLACE- she isn't in the conversation anymore..**

**Amu: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!! Kishii doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters!**

**Lovers in Paris**

**Chapter 1: "I'm Talented, so what?"**

**....::Amu's POV::....**

**I made my way through the screaming crowd around me and got into the car. Reporters and fans had been chasing me after I presented my latest painting. We drove to my house by using the routine where no one often uses. I got off the car and my family was waiting outside the house. I smiled and showed my artwork to them. "Wow! You are so cool, Sister!" said my younger sister Ami. My parents had tears of joy. "We are VERY proud of you!" they said together and we had a group hug. Well, for me it is not only childish but also embarrassing. I'm already turning 16, duh. No more for 'No boys, just friends' notes. I'm old enough to have a..............**_**boyfriend**_**. We let go of the group hug now. Then we went inside our house, which is a big one. A three story house with three people living in it, like a mansion. There was a party going on. I saw my classmates having fun. I'm glad I have a family like this. They support me in everything I do. I saw my friends in semi-casual clothes. My best friend, Rima, ran to me and hugged me "Congratulations, Amu!". "For what?" **_**I only presented my painting to public... What is the commotion all about? **_**"You are **_**famous!''**_** said Utau with sparkly eyes "Like me!" she added. **_**Oh, that explains it.**_** I just smiled at that thought. "You are going to be a famous painter, Amu." Nagihiko said and smiled. "I guess your 'training' with me is very effective." Said the smugly Kukai. I giggled. "True." "No one can beat Amu!" "She is **_**so**_** talented!" said a girl from a corner. "I wanna be like Amu!" They continue whispering about it. **_**I'm talented, so what? You can't stop me being talented. **_**Painting is my habit. I mostly paint abstracts. I'm also good at drawing. I LOVE Art. I laughed mentally. The party ended at about 10:00 pm. I slept soundly after. **

**....::Ikuto's POV::....**

**My morning today is **_**very**_** boring. I sat up and yawned. I looked at the clock, 5:19, it read. A teenage high school boy like me should still be at a club with **_**girls**_**. But I got ground by...............my sister, my **_**younger**_** sister. If I didn't follow, I will get a 'super-punch' from her. I got dressed and grabbed my violin case. I went outside to the cafe. I ordered a cup of cappuccino and a chocolate dipped doughnut. Why would Utau meet up with me at 6:00 in the morning just to introduce her friends. While I was eating I saw her with her friends towards the cafe shop. **

**....::Utau's POV::....**

**We went inside the cafe shop and towards Ikuto's table. Amu and the rest sat down, too. The atmosphere is very awkward. **_**What should I do??? Uh.. **_**"Does anyone like something?" Rima looked at me, I startled. "I want a doughnut." "I'll have......." Nagihiko point his index finger on his chin. "Hot chocolate!" he said at last. "How about you, Kukai?" He turned to me, "I'm full. I'll eat later." "Okay." I turned to Amu. "A-Amu?" "What is it?"**

**....::Amu's POV::...**

"**Want to help me get the orders?" Utau asked hopefully. I smiled. "Sure." The boy with blue midnight hair took a glance at me. **_**I wonder who he is.**_** I followed Utau to the counter. "I want a doughnut, hot chocolate, toasted bread with butter, please." She said to the girl at the counter. "What do you want to eat, Amu?" Utau asked. "I will order cappuccino and chocolate dipped doughnut." The waiter gave us our order. "I will pay half of the price." I said to Utau. "Thanks." Then we served the food to them. I sat and took a sip of my drink. I noticed that the mysterious boy with blue hair is still staring at me. When I met his stare, he smirked. **_**Ugh! What a stupid smirk he has.**_** "Utau, who is that boy" I asked. "Oh, he is Ikuto." **_**Ikuto. Perfect name for his stupid smirk.**_** "My brother." She added. I frozed when I heard that. **_**WHAT?!? How did they become siblings? Utau is way different than him. Well, every person is not the same but if siblings are what we are talking about, they should have similarities.**_** My thoughts stopped when I thought about me and Ami. -__________-**

_**We are not alike......**__**Whatever.**_** "You interested in him?" "N-no!!!!!!" I screamed. Everyone is now looking at me. It is **_**so**_** embarrassing! I sat down and said "Sorry for that." I looked around they are STILL looking at me. Ugh... I feel like crying. "Can a girl have fun?" I'm surprised that Utau's brother covered up for me! Well, he's a good guy, I guess.. My lips formed to a little smile to thank him. He just looked away from me. I just rolled my eyes at that reaction. "Oh, so you are not interested in him. Okay." Utau said. Like she doesn't care about what happened a while ago. "I am not. That's the truth. Why did you asked me?" She looked at me. "Oh, I am composing a song right now, so, I used you and Ikuto to make it more like..... funny and lively. And also **_**romantic**_**. I shivered when she said that. "So it's nothing?" "Basically, yes. I just did it for my own." Then she stopped. "I-i don't know what I'm saying but..." I waited carefully to what she says next.**

**Kishii: Ahh.... Finally done!**

**Amu: Good work, Kishii!**

**Kishii: *sighs* I wonder what will I write on the next chapter...**

**Ikuto: Hey! You didn't thank Amu yet!!!!**

**Kishii: oh! Thanks Amu.**

**Amu:*smiles***

**Ikuto: See you 'til the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kishii: Sorry for not updating quickly. I was busy with school. We have to celebrate the foundation of our school and we also have to practice our cheers.**

**Amu: Is it tomorrow?**

**Kishii: Yes.**

**Ikuto: Does it have booths or something?**

**Kishii: And when did you have interest in booths?**

**Ikuto: Just please-**

**Amu: Yup! They have booths! Marriage booth, kissing booth, also they have this thing 'color-coding' if you wear blue and the announcer says "Capture the ones in blue!" and then you get caught and you will be in prison. To get out you need to pay, but if you want to stay, you can stay forever!**

**Ikuto: Well, let's go! (grabs Amu)**

**Amu: H-hey, where are you taking me?!**

**Kishii: Hey! Let go of Amu!**

**Ikuto: To the booths!!!! (runs with Amu)**

**Kukai & Utau: (pops out of nowhere) **

**Kukai: Kishii doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

**Utau: Or any of its characters.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Lovers in Paris**

**....::Utau's POV::....**

"**I-I don't know what I'm saying but..." I looked at Amu, who was patiently waiting. "Oh, never mind." "Huh?!?" I stood up. "Ikuto." He looked up. "We're going. Nice seeing you." I smiled. "We're going now?" Amu said. **_**Eh..? Someone wants to stay.... with my brother.**_** I laughed on the inside. **_**At least Ikuto has a friend to talk to...**_** "Then.... why don't you stay here and go home later?" I suggested. She looked at Ikuto and everyone "I-is it okay?" I smiled "Sure." I waved goodbye to the two and got into the car. The others, Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko, went in. "Ready to go home?" I asked. "Yes, mommy!" Kukai said sarcastically. "I think there is one person who needs to be kicked." "Sorry." He apologized but he still smiles. "Hmp, what a freakin' silly guy." I murmured to myself and drove away.**

**....::Amu's POV::....**

**I watched the car drive away. And turned to Utau's brother, I looked at him wondering if he has something to say. Then, he looked at me. I was startled and looked down and felt my cheeks burning. **_** Ah!!!!!!!!! He noticed me!**_** "I'm going."**

**He then began to walk away. "Oh..." I said weakly. I'm starting to feel lonely. I saw him not turning back. I felt my eyes getting teary. I ran to him and grabbed his shirt. He was surprised and I blushed more. I looked at him then he looked away from me. I smiled a little. "W-what do you want?" he stuttered. I stayed silent because I don't know what to say. "Want to take a walk?" he asked nicely. I nodded and followed him to the park. I saw many people at the park too. But most are couples. I felt embarrassed of myself because they might mistake us as a couple. We sat on a bench but have nothing to say. Maybe I should start the conversation.**

"**Um..." He looked at me. I was startled and looked away, blushing. "Hmm...? You are blushing, aren't you?" Then I felt him getting closer to me. I looked at his face with his matching smirk on it. **_**I never knew that he has this attitude, when I first**__**saw him I thought he is good mannered! But I am wrong.**_** As I looked at his ocean blue eyes, it looks like it's telling me something. I stared at him, somewhat like I was being hypnotized by his looks. The next thing I knew I was laying on a bed, but it wasn't my room. As soon as I opened my eyes I saw Utau talking with a doctor. "She will be alright as long as she rests for at least two days." He said. Utau sighed of relief. The doctor left, and then she looked at me. "You have fever." she said. "Where am I?" I asked. "You are in my room." **_**I'm in Utau's room? Last thing I remembered that I was at a park with Ikuto. I wanted to start a conversation but then I stared to his eyes............and it made me faint?!?!**_** "Who brought me here?" "Who else brought you here?" I looked at my left, it was Ikuto. "Sorry about that." "Well, you really have to be sorry because you are **_**SO**_** heavy." My face remained calm, but I was REALLY pissed off. "What happened exactly?" Utau asked.**

**....::Ikuto's POV::....**

"**You want to know, Utau?" I asked my little sister. "Of course! Amu is my best friend and you are my brother." She replied. I noticed Amu signing not to tell her what happened. I smirked on the inside. "Well, I am your big brother to be exact." "Just tell me." I took a deep breath. "I guess I have no choice." I said loudly enough to be heard by Amu. **_** It's nice teasing her.**_** I explained everything to Utau while Amu was secretly imagining her killing me. How did I know that? Her eyes are shouting it. After I told Utau all of the things, as in ALL, as in scene to scene, I told her every little detail of it. Utau was dazed by the story and for Amu...... well, let's just say that she has gone crazy. "I-I can't b-believe it!" Utau said. We looked at her and said at the same time "It was not an interesting story anyway..." We glared at each other, mouthing 'You-are-copying-me!' "So, what can you not believe in?'' Amu asked Utau. "Oh, maybe she can't believe that you got fever." I said. "You two..." Utau said... like she was going to eat something. (Just imagine what she looks like!) "Don't hide it!" "Utau! What are you talking about?" She looked at Amu and then at me. I jumped a bit because her face was so ****SCARY****! "That you have a loving relationship! 3" Then she turned to a girly-girl and all. Amu sulked and I was comforting myself by tapping my own back and saying "Its okay, Ikuto. It wasn't true at all." ((A/N: Yeah, that's no Ikuto. That's my version of Ikuto. But sadly I do not own him!)) At last, Amu said "Utau, there is definitely NO WAY me and Ikuto are dating." "But you two will make a GREAT couple!" Utau said childishly. "The signs of secretly dating are....!" then she put out a scroll and showed it to us. **_** What? Did I say 'us'? Meaning.... m-me and A-A-A-A-mu?!? **_**A little pink tint appeared on my cheeks at that thought. "You two are always smiling when you meet." Utau continued her 'lecture'. "Huh?!? But we only just met a while ago!" I said. Amu looked at me with a smile, meaning she agrees with me. I can't help but to smile back. Her face is just too cute. B-but I don't like her! NEVER! I just speak truth. And then, Utau got all smugly and pinch my nose VERY HARD. She giggled and said "You are such a CUTE couple!!!!!!" My smile faded while Amu was laughing silently. I'm glad that she is better now. NO! That is NOT what you think! I was not concerned about her. I WAS JUST WORRIED! Because, if something happened to her, I am the one who will be blamed! So what I did is right. I brought her home because of some things. First, I don't know where she is living. Second, she has HIGH fever so I don't have any chance to do but to bring her home!! But when I got home.....**

**Flashback:**

_**I ringed the doorbell. Utau opened it with her mouth wide open "OMG! What are you two doing?" I didn't get her question so I said "She has fever. Call the doctor." She quickly used the phone and I went upstairs. I opened the door of my sister's room, but before I get in there Utau has just finished calling the doctor. "Why will she use my room?" Argh! The selfishness of her is KILLING me!!!! "A girl will not like to be in a boy's room." "But if she is your girlfriend, it will be okay." "Come on Utau, for your friend, please? And also, she is heavy." "Heavy?" She tilted her head sideward. "Wanna try?" I tased. "Okay! Put her on my bed..." she said. "My precious bed." She whispered to herself. Utau went to the living room to watch TV. I was left there with Amu, who is sick. I looked through Utau's books and noticed they were all mangas, with shoujo genre each of them. "Ikuto?" the girl with pink hair said. The sweetness of her voice, the cuteness of her face, her blush that can make anyone falls in love with her. "Yes, Amu?" I said in a gentle and sweet voice. It hit me, Amu thought. His midnight blue hair flowing gently on his handsome face. His voice that is sweet yet strong in some way. Amu ended her thoughts by saying "Nothing, just making sure that I am with no stranger." And went back sleeping."Don't worry, I am here with you." Those caring words coming out from my mouth are rare. I've never been this caring before. And there was a slam on the door, it was Utau. "I knew it! Something fishy is going on to the two of you." She said. Dingdong~ She ran to the door and accompanied the doctor to her room. After the check-up, the doctor left. "I'm not yet done with you guys." She said. I wonder why she is so weird today. "Utau, stop reading those manga." I pointed at her bookshelf. "Is that what it shows there?" I asked. "W-well, some of them..." she replied. "Then throw it out!" "Hey! Don't use that as an excuse for being found out!" "What are you talking about?" "You are dating." She said.**_

_**End of flashback...**_

**And here we are.... annoyed of Utau's 'signs of secretly dating'. **_**I have to put this to an end!**_** "Hey, Utau." She stopped 'lecturing', at last. "What is your problem? Do you have any questions about the topic?" "Where did you get that thing?" "What thing?" "The scroll.... It seems to be centuries ago." I joked. "Ce-centuries? I just bought it from an antique shop!" "But maybe-'' "AH!!!!! Stop it Ikuto!" then she walked out of the room. Amu giggled, "You can't bear with it, don't you?'' "I just can't understand her. I mean, why she would say that we are dating.'' I blushed when I said that. I looked away so she won't notice. I can see at the corner of my eye, Amu blushing like crazy. **

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Kishii: Well, that's it!**

**Amu: I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Ikuto: ........**

**Utau: Oh! What happened to the booths?**

**Ikuto: ...............**

**Utau: I-it did not happen?**

**Amu: When we got there, the booths are closed. (laughs)**

**Ikuto: Why are you laughing?**

**Kishii: Oh! **_**That**_** happened! (laughs)**

**Utau: ???????????**

**Amu: He cried!**

**Ikuto: ~_~**

**Kishii: R&R!**


End file.
